


Bekommissar Drabbles

by dharmagirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmagirl/pseuds/dharmagirl
Summary: This is a place for my little fics and drabbles for the Bekommissar pairing in Pitch Perfect. They will be separate fics in each chapter. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Cold hands and Christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fluffy winter fic because I'm a sucker for Christmas. Little warning ahead for language but nothing too bad!

Luisa pulled the hood of her puffer jacket around her head tightly to ward off the freezing wind that was biting her cheeks. Beca was kneeling down beside a tall, spindly snowman with rocks as eyes and a mouth. His carrot nose was turned up, like he could smell the scent of Christmas cookies and pine needles on the breeze. 

“Luisa come and help, I feel like my hands are gonna fall off!” Beca called to her girlfriend. 

She knelt down too and begun to pick up handfuls of powdery snow to add to their creation. She giggled at the brunettes concentrated expression; Beca stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth and she positioned the arm sticks in his sides. 

“These sticks aren't long enough,” Beca huffed. “I’ll be right back.” 

She stood and walked to the end of their garden where a few tall trees sat, the bare branches laden with snow. Beca picked up a couple of twigs, frowning as they too were a little small. She wanted Luisa’s first American Christmas to be amazing, and everything had to be perfect. Then, Beca grinned as a small mound of snow caught her eye. She bent to make a ball out of it and walked back to Luisa, smirking. 

“No, Beca!” Luisa gasped. She saw the perfect sphere of snow in her girlfriend’s hand and knew exactly what it was for. 

“Don't you dare throw that snowba–“ Luisa stopped mid sentence as the snowball hit her squarely in the neck, spraying the fine powder into the warm confines of her jacket, making her squirm. 

“Goddammit! You're in for it now, Mitchell!” She ducked behind the snowman and made a few haphazard snowballs, launching them anywhere she could. One hit Beca on the back, and one on her bum, which made her cry out and giggle. 

“That's freakishly good aim! Jesus Christ!” Beca started to slip and slide on the icy grass, flailing her arms wildly. Luisa was laughing, until her girlfriend fell flat on her back and was silent. 

“Beca?” She stopped laughing as she saw Beca clutch her side, frowning in pain. The smaller girl took a few shallow breaths, and tried to sit up. 

“I think I'm winded,” Beca winced, and the blonde quickly reached her side. 

“Shit! Are you okay?” She cradled Beca off the ground to keep her from catching a chill. 

“I think I'm fine… All that for one snowball eh?” She wheezed. 

“You idiot!” She chided softly, helping Beca off the snow. They walked past the armless snowman with his rock eyes and stony mouth. 

Up above them, more twinkling flakes of snow drifted down. It seemed like it was going to be an evening of chocolate and cuddles, Beca thought happily.


	2. Do I know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets woozy after having a tooth out at the dentist, and forgets that Luisa is her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy fic! Hope you enjoy!

Beca squinted her eyes at the bright lights in the dentist’s chair and pressed her hands on her stomach to quell the butterflies racing around in there. Luisa took one of her hands and gripped it, offering a comforting smile. 

“It'll all be over soon, liebling.” She whispered. 

Beca nodded, closing her eyes. She hated the dentist. He was busy bumbling around behind her chair with his equipment and the painkillers. Every second that she wasn't knocked out in here was torture. Her leg kept bouncing in anticipation. All it was was a stupid tooth anyway, what was all the fuss about?

“Can't I just keep it in? It's not hurting now,” Beca eyed the door enviously. 

“No, maüs. It may not hurt on the outside but in time it will hurt on the inside.” She cradled Beca's cheek carefully. 

“Can we get it done, please?” Beca urged her dentist on. 

He laughed, wheeling back on his chair with the gas mask and tank. 

“Don't worry, Beca! It's a simple cut and pull, and you won't feel anything till later.” He poised the mask over her face and waited till she nodded to pull the strap over her head. In a matter of seconds, her world faded to black and her hold on Luisa's hand went soft.

Then he went to work. The blonde grimaced as she saw her girlfriend's gums be cut open and as time wore on, he had pulled out the offending teeth that would have crowded her jaw. They clinked into the little metal tray by the chair. 

“I don't suppose you want to keep them, right?” He said as he began to stitch up Beca’s gums. 

“No, she won't want any memories of this.” Luisa chuckled. The dentist had just finished sterilising all his equipment when Beca started to stir. 

“Hey, sleepyhead!” Luisa stroked her forehead. 

“Woah, my face hurts. Like, Mr Dentist, it hurts a lot.” She mumbled whilst thrashing her head from side to side. 

“Try and sit still for me, Beca, okay?” He said, cutting a few pieces of thick gauze to put in her mouth. 

“That stuff is going nowhere near my mouth, dude. It hurts too much.” 

“Let him put the gauze in, sweetie.” Luisa patted Beca's leg. 

“Hey! Hello, gorgeous, do I know you? Is this your ridiculously good looking dental assistant?” Beca's mouth was slack in amazement. This tall elegant blonde with a beautiful German accent was stunning. She oozed sex appeal like no man’s business. Too bad she's a stranger, Beca thought. 

“No, I'm afraid not,” her dentist replied, placing the gauze by Beca's bleeding gums. “This is Luisa.”

“Luisa.” She mumbled reverently, feeling the name familiar to her tongue. 

“I'm your girlfriend, maüsey.” Luisa giggled. 

“My girlfriend?! My girlfriend? What the hell!” Beca looked up at them both in amazement, seeing no hints of lies or deception, “How fucking crazy is that? Mr Dentist do you know how lucky I am?” Beca reached her hand out to comb sloppily through Luisa's golden curls. 

“Your hair is like sunshine…” She gasped. “Mr Dentist feel how soft it is!” 

He shook his head, still laughing. 

“She's probably delirious because she woke up so quickly. In most cases they sleep it off. She should be fine later, and you need to replace the gauze in four hours,” he rattled off the rest like a well learnt speech, “No hard foods for 48 hours, and no straws or smoking.” 

“Perfect, thankyou.” Luisa smiled, trying to get Beca up out of the chair. 

“Oh my gosh, look at you. Look at you!” Beca gave a crooked grin; her mouth was kept half open by the gauze anyway. She traced her fingers clumsily down Luisa's arm, and touched the soft material of her high waisted jeans. Her other hand clasped Luisa's, playing with her fingers in fascination.

As Luisa dragged her out of the dental surgery with her painkillers and pamphlet, all that could be heard was Beca's cry of, “And she has abs? I hit the jackpot!”


	3. I thought you were dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Beca Mitchell is clumsy, and one practice she takes a tumble which ends up in a hospital visit. Don't worry, it's still fluffy, just with a smidgen of angst! Enjoy!

Luisa watched the Bella’s rehearsal with a small smile on her face. Even though they had been her sworn enemies for months, she was now dating Beca, and had realised that the dynamic of the all girl group was one she would have treasured with DSM. All they had cared about was winning, which was great, but at the end of the day she thought that having fun was more important. 

“All right ladies! It's clear up time!” Chloe clapped her hands twice and the group gave a collective sigh, lying flat on their backs. The crew was obviously exhausted. She gave a chuckle as she saw Beca breathing hard. They'd only been dancing, for crying out loud. 

“We're on borrowed time, Bellas!” That was an understatement, Luisa thought. Due to their bumbling ineptitude, they had barely gotten started half an hour ago. Now they were an hour late for their date and the German was not a happy girl. She'd for once dressed up in something other than sports gear (Beca would say it was like Christmas had come early; the blonde was decked out in black skinny jeans, boots, and a tight white button up blouse). 

The girls were springing into action, shoving the hula hoops and props back into the store cupboard and sweeping up left over confetti from when they tested out the new flares for an upcoming production. Everyone was everywhere; Luisa gave up trying to seek out her girlfriend and flicked through her phone. She was busy reading an email from Pieter when a horrible crashing sound filled her ears. 

You see, Beca was clumsy as hell. She was clumsy at the best of times, and a downright disaster when it came to busy Bella rehearsals. The sound came from her. She was trying to co-ordinate everyone, and as she stepped backwards to dodge a charging Amy, she tripped on her own shoelace. That wasn't even the half of it. As she let out a piercing shriek, Beca fell backwards and slammed her head onto the piano, which was still in the centre of the stage. She crumpled on the floor with a sickening thud.

“Oh my god!” Chloe cried, pushing through the small throng of girls to reach her best friend. 

Luisa's head shot up. From where she was sat, basically on the front row of the bleachers, her view of the stage was quite obscured. Her brow furrowed in confusion: what could that sound have been? It was then that the group parted and she saw her beautiful girlfriend in a pile on the ground, blood covering the floor around her. 

“Beca!” She cried, throwing her phone down and running at full speed. They all parted to let her through, knowing how serious the situation was. 

“I'm calling an ambulance!” Stacie grappled with her own phone, adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

Luisa fell to her knees in front of Beca, smoothing her hair from her forehead. “Beca?” She murmured. 

“The ambulance will be here really soon.” Stacie said breathlessly. 

“Mousey, wake up, please.” Luisa had her hand on Beca's neck, and felt something cool soothing over her fingers. Her lip trembled as she pulled them back. They were stained with dark red blood. 

“Oh god, guys what do we do?” Chloe was flapping her arms as the rest of them stood stock still. 

“I – I think we just keep her still, right?” Ashley shrugged. 

“She could have a broken neck.” Jessica mumbled. 

“What?!” Luisa cried. Her little maüs, having a broken neck? Bile rose in her throat. 

“Hey, Luisa that's not what she meant.” Chloe glared at the shy blonde. 

“Beca, please, wake up liebling! This – this joke isn't funny!” The Kommissar’s voice began to shake, and her eyes filled with heavy tears. She shook Beca's shoulder ever so gently, feeling like the brunette was going to shatter into a million little pieces under her palm. 

“Beca? Becs don't you dare leave me, not now, not ever okay?” Luisa bent close to her girlfriend’s forehead, kissing the soft skin. She let out a sob, and felt Chloe's hand grip her shoulder. 

The ambulance had arrived. Lily went out to usher them in, following in shocked silence. Luisa moved out of the way, clutching to Chloe. 

“Hush, Luisa, she'll be absolutely fine. It was just an accident.” Chloe patted her shoulder as they got in the ambulance, the blonde immediately gripping Beca's limp hand. 

“But what if she's not okay?” Luisa whispered, “I cannot lose her. She is… How do you say it? My mate for life.” 

“Soul mate?” Chloe replied, standing in the small gap of the ambulance door. 

“Something like that.” Luisa murmured. Beca still hadn't moved at all, and her inner hope was wavering. The ambulance doors slammed shut, and they rushed off to the hospital. 

 

Three hours later, a few of the Bellas had arrived to wait with Luisa. They hadn't heard much about Beca, mostly that she was in resuscitation because she'd been unconscious for so long. 

Luisa was worried sick. By this time, it was like she was the one who needed the hospital. 

“Hey, would you like any coffee?” Amy set herself down next to the German. She held out the cup. 

“Danke,” Luisa sniffled, “but I feel a little sick. Coffee is not so good for that.” 

“Ah, sure, sure.” Amy blew out some air, looking around awkwardly. 

“So crazy stuff with Beca right? I mean I knew our little shorty was clumsy but seriously? The one rehearsal you come to see turned out to be a total disaster.” 

Luisa's lip trembled. Yes, she knew Beca was clumsy. She lived with it everyday. But this was something different. Usually she was just kissing a bumped hip better, or putting a ridiculously tiny plaster on one of her girlfriend’s paper cuts, not following her unconscious form into an ambulance. That was too much. 

“Mitchell?” A doctor’s voice drew the German from her dark thoughts. 

“Yes?” She shot up from her seat, her handbag and coat falling onto the floor without a care. 

“Come this way please. Beca has been asking to see you since she woke up, but it is hospital policy to wait a little unless she relapses.” 

“She's awake? Doctor, how is she? What happened?” Luisa rambled, looking into each room frantically. 

“She sustained head trauma, as you know, and we had to stitch up the nasty cut on the back of her head. Ten head stitches and four staples, that's a personal record!” The doctor chuckled. 

Luisa didn't laugh back. He swallowed thickly, offering a meek smile. 

“When she came round we gave her morphine which knocked her out again. But for a person as small as her she's coped very well with the grogginess, and asked for you pretty much as soon as she woke up.” He then pointed left, and opened the door to a small cubicle room with a bed and a chair. Luisa immediately ran to Beca's side, ignoring the chair and kneeling by the bed. 

“Beca! Oh my darling!" Luisa kissed her soundly on the lips, breathing easily for the first time that afternoon. She pulled away, and rested her forehead on Beca's stomach. 

“I'm sorry if I made you worried. I need to start tying my shoelaces properly if they're gonna cause this much trouble.” Beca gave a weak laugh. 

“Don't be stupid. This wasn't your fault. Accidents happen, liebling. I'm just glad your okay.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Beca saw tears falling from the beautiful ice blue eyes that belonged to her partner. 

“Baby why are you crying?” Beca murmured, taking her hand. 

“It scared me, maüs. Seeing you on the floor. You weren't moving, I thought you were dead!” 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Luisa, for that.” Beca cradled her head softly, running her fingers through the waves of butter-gold hair shoved up in a quick ponytail (it still managed to look flawless, anyway). 

“It's fine, wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're okay.” Luisa yawned, placing her hand on Beca's cheek. She curled up next to the brunette, and they fell asleep in the warm hospital room, safe in each other's embrace.


	4. Quiet Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update because I felt like it. Sorry it's so short, had a pretty busy week. Hope you like it guys! Please feel free to drop any suggestions or have a little chat with me on tumblr! :) 
> 
> Tumblr: stxrybrookesq

They enjoy the days spent together, alone, the most. When they can leave work behind and just walk. Somewhere. Sometimes in the park opposite their beautiful apartment, sometimes through the throngs of people in the heart of the city. In the crowds, they hold hands tightly. You can get lost so easily in New York. On those days they have coffee in the quietest cafes, the ones with huge worn out leather sofas and chipped mugs; they don't hurry along the sidewalk, they wait at crossings for the lights to change, pressing slow kisses to each other's cheeks whilst the rest of the world (in specific haste to get to their dreaded destinations) risk their lives to dart across the road quickly. 

They shop often at the quaint organic store nearby for cereals and rice and vegetables. Luisa loves organic food. Beca prefers pizza and the like, but she is devoted to Luisa, so chooses to love organic food too. And every time they walk in, the shop owner yells out, “Hey! It's my favourite ladies!” 

Maybe it's the warm smell of fresh bread or his enormous contagious smile and the fact that he wears glittery eyeshadow, but every damn week they go in there and buy three huge bags full of food. They chat, smile, and bid him farewell for the next few days. He knows that Beca will be in on Wednesday for her cheat chocolate doughnut. It's like, the biggest tradition they've built over the years. 

When they leave, Luisa dives into the bag and pulls out an apple for herself. Beca always watches in fascination as her sharp pearly white teeth carve into the apple until it is a mere core chucked into a passing trash can. 

They were walking along quietly, hands still clasped whatever the weather, and also about to reach their apartment building, when Beca stopped abruptly. 

“Wait, wait! I forgot something!” She smiles widely and drags them back the way they came, dodging people as Luisa watches in confused fascination. 

“Maüsey? Where are we going? What did you forget?”

“I forgot these!” Beca turns them towards a shop window, where buckets are laid on the sidewalk full to the brim with beautiful bright flowers. There are tall orange lilies and scarlet roses, and sweet bunches of white marigolds tied up in a pink ribbon. 

“Flowers?” Luisa asks, frowning. 

Beca sets the shopping down and urges her girlfriend forwards. 

“Pick some flowers, babe,” she mumbles. 

Luisa grins and bites her lip adorably, immediately pointing to the sunflowers at the back. They've always been her favourite. So the florist gladly bundles up a large bouquet of sunshine for her, handing them over. Beca felt her stomach flip happily as Luisa grins, and they kiss sweetly; it was the best kind of kiss to match the best kind of day (spent floating through time together) and falling more deeply in love with every passing second.


	5. Holiday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has a little holiday surprise for Luisa. Set post-film. 
> 
> There is a change of tense in this little update but I thought it flowed better this way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> TW for fertility issues. Please do not read if this is upsetting in any way for you.

The day starts off like any other. Beca wakes early, shuffling out of the covers and pressing a few very soft butterfly kisses to her wife’s forehead, who doesn't even flutter an eyelid in response. But this is to be expected; any time before about 9am, Luisa is dead to the world. 

Beca quickly tiptoes to the kitchen, where two long fabric advent calendars are hanging on the door. She smiles as she pulls the envelope from the back of a side cupboard, opening it to see the small grainy picture in her palm. She has to turn the sonogram and squint a little, but in seconds her mind focuses on the small white blob in the middle: their baby. Her heart bursts with unimaginable joy again, and this must be the five hundredth time she'd looked at the picture in the last few days. It had been terribly difficult to keep the secret from her wife, who's heart was torn apart a few years ago when she was told that her body was incapable of bearing children. Luisa suffers from endometriosis, which meant she has very painful cramps every month, and also bad pelvic pain. She had to cease her career in dance. Along with getting the news that she was infertile, quitting DSM was one of the hardest things she had done in her life. 

Beca swallows down the lump that has formed in her throat. Thinking about Luisa's endometriosis always made her sad; why did something so horrible have to plague an angel like her wife? Nothing made sense about it. She kisses the picture, knowing that the next time she sees it, it will be clutched in the no doubt vice grip that Luisa will have. Beca puts it in Luisa's advent calendar, in the little pouch already filled with small sweets for this day. Only a while yet, and she will be able to bear this incredible news. 

Beca then brews two cups of coffee, putting them on a tray with a couple of Christmas cookies that they had baked the day before, breathing in the soft scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Frost encrusts the windows, and outside the icy roads are silent. 

As she walks into their bedroom, a sleepy and effortlessly sexy voice calls, “Maüsey?” 

“I just went to get some coffee, and cookies. What is a December morning without Christmas cookies?” 

Luisa laughs, sitting up and trying to flatten her crazy bed hair. Beca thought it was cute, she always had. 

She hands Luisa her cup of coffee and slinks under the covers beside her, taking the sticky hot pack off her wife's stomach and putting it on the bedside table. 

“Did it help? Are you feeling okay?” 

“Much better, thankyou liebling. You know you did not have to get up so early to do that.” 

“I told you once and I shall tell you again, baby. I will always be happy to get you a hot pack. Always.” She punctuates the end of her sentence by kissing Luisa's stomach, feeling the muscles tighten briefly beneath her lips. “If it's four in the morning or four in the afternoon, I will always do it.” 

They kiss, and cuddle and drink coffee for a while until Beca can't take the anticipation anymore. She needs Luisa to see the picture. 

“Can we go and open our advent calendars?” She drops the question in, curbing her obvious excitement by picking mindlessly at an invisible loose thread in the bedsheets. 

Luisa smiles coyly down at her. “All right, but only because I know you are addicted to those little candies we bought. I do hope you haven't eaten yours already. Your not having mine as well like yesterday.” 

Beca giggles, tugging Luisa forwards by the cuff of her sweatshirt. “I think you're going to find something a little more substantial than candies in there, babe.” 

Luisa frowns, “Like a chocolate bar? A lollipop?” 

“Just look,” Beca whispers. There's hope and something else shining in her eyes. Luisa can't place it. Instead, she puts her hand into the little pouch and pushes aside the small array of individual sweets, feeling her fingers brush the cool surface of some photo paper. Beca finally got the holiday cards printed, she thinks. She wonders how they came out.

But, oh boy, it's a lot better than a holiday card. As her eyes fall upon the small ultrasound scan, a grainy yet effortlessly beautiful piece of card in her hands, she has to sink backwards onto a kitchen chair because her legs can't hold her up. Their numb, her whole body is numb. Except for her heart; her heart is pumping hotly a mile a minute, joy and love flowing so hard she fears it's going to burst from her chest. 

“Luisa? Honey, are you okay?” 

Beca is in front of her, speaking, but no clear voice reaches her ears. All she can think is ‘We're having a baby. A baby. A baby. A beautiful human is growing inside my wife, our beautiful human. All perfect and tiny and probably smaller than an avocado but still, a baby.’

Beca's hands cup her cheeks. She looks up. 

“How long?” She breathes. She can't muster a whisper, she just can't. 

“Three months. Three frickin’ months, isn't that crazy?” 

Another wave of complete elation flows through the blonde. Three months. Every other time that Beca had tried to get pregnant from their viciously expensive IVF attempts, it had failed early. Beca had worried that her body was also infertile, but obviously she was wrong. 

Luisa surges upwards and wraps her arms so tight around her wife that it is likely that their bodies could totally meld together. They are both sobbing, Beca only crying because Luisa was. 

“I'm so happy,” Luisa hiccups, kneeling down before Beca and pulling her t-shirt up to her ribs. The bump is almost invisible, but now that she's looking she notices the gentle curve above Beca's hip bones, and the golden glowing blush adorning her cheeks. She rests her forehead against the bump, her arms holding the brunette by the small of her back. 

Beca grins, soothing Luisa's sobs by running her hands through her soft locks. “Due May 12th.” 

That only made Luisa cry harder. That was barely a week before her birthday. 

“Oh Beca…” 

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” She asks quietly. 

Luisa nods emphatically, waiting for the news. 

“Take out your sweets.” 

She does, and opens her palm to see five or six small wrapped sweets. And they're all pink. 

“A girl? We're having a baby girl?” She can't believe it. A girl. A girl that will be a mini version of Beca running around, with beautiful pigtails and a gap-toothed smile as she plays in the dirt outside. 

“Yeah, are you happy? I always wanted a girl.” Beca says, and the smile that's on her face almost splits her cheeks in two. 

“I’m more than happy, my love, so much more than happy. This is the best surprise I could have ever hoped for.” 

Beca grins, thinking it was also the best surprise that she'd ever given. Looking at her grinning wife makes her stomach erupt into millions of butterflies. Beca closes her eyes and envisions the future; life will be good, she thinks. Life will always be good.


	6. Your love is clear to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca loses her contacts and feels self conscious about wearing glasses. Of course, Luisa is there to assuage any fears.

Beca stared down at the pair of glasses clutched in her hand, and her vision blurred with tears. 

She thought back to the time when her Dad took her as a bullied teen to go and get contacts. It was the best day of her life: no more bullies, no more teasing. She was able to make friends and stand out in different ways, mostly with her musical talent and funky piercings. 

All of that confidence she had gained back then had drained out of her body that morning when she realised that her contacts had run out, something which happened so rarely that she'd forgotten how sad it made her. Beca even stashed spare packets of contacts around the apartment but they had run out too. 

“Beca? Are you in there?” The soft sound of her girlfriend’s voice sounded through the door. 

Beca froze. She looked back down at the glasses, feeling her stomach and throat tighten. 

“I'm coming in, Maus,” Luisa called before walking in. She took one look at a tearful Beca, then the glasses, and gave her a small smile. 

Beca flinched, remembering days of people snapping her glasses or crunching the lenses forcefully under their feet. Her eyes screwed shut.

But Luisa just took the glasses carefully, and placed them on Beca’s face. The brunette felt a soft kiss on her nose and couldn't help but smile. 

“I love you, Beca.” Luisa whispered. She understood what her girlfriend was so afraid of. 

“But…”

“You're beautiful. They're beautiful and they are a part of you Beca. You don't need to hide that from me.” Luisa promised. She cupped Beca’s face, straightened up the glasses, and kissed her with as much love as she could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyhow! Happy New Year lovelies :)!


	7. Are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst on a date, Beca sees Luisa being jealous for the first time and finds it both funny and sweet. Set with Established Bekommissar post-movie. Hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a little OOC for Luisa, but I saw a jealousy prompt and just HAD to write it! Finished this in one day despite being distracted by all the pictures on Instagram of their first script read of PP3, so I apologise if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

Beca and her hot, tall German girlfriend walked into the restaurant to find it pleasantly quiet and spotless. Living in New York meant that they had experienced their fair share of shitty restaurants where they'd tried to have a nice date. 

“Wow.” Beca whistled low from her mouth, and a man dressed sharply in a suit smiled and held out his hand for her jacket. 

“Good evening ladies, how are you today?” 

“Very well, thankyou.” Luisa raised her eyebrows after a second and smiled back. His smile wasn't forced, it seemed genuine. She could get used to this place. 

“Lovely! Table for two I presume?” He grabbed two menus and lead the couple to their table which was secluded in the corner, but near enough to the serving action that they could see into the kitchen. 

When they had been seated, they looked across at each other and grinned. 

“Places like this make dating so much easier!” Beca looked over the drinks menu, but didn't blanche at the prices because she'd specifically saved up all the money from recent weeks to treat her beautiful lady to a flashy night out on the town. She deserved it, after all. 

“Good evening, I'm Alicia and I will be your server tonight!” 

Beca's head shot up from trying to decipher the fancy wine names to see a pretty young girl with an enormous smile looking down on them. She was the spitting image of Stacie; Beca wondered if this was her long lost twin, or younger sister at least. 

“If the names are confusing you, I recommend the Merlot. It has a beautiful bouquet.” Alicia poised her hand over the menu at the Merlot and Beca nodded blindly. She had no idea of the difference anyway, and Luisa barely drank alcohol. 

“Sounds great, thankyou.” Beca smiled back. 

“Perfect, I will fetch a bottle for you both.” Alicia took their menus, and as she was leaving (to Luisa's absolute horror) she winked at Beca and proceeded to sashay away proudly. 

“It's always nice to have a server who knows the menu, isn't it?” Beca asked sweetly. 

“Yes. I guess so.” Luisa sipped her water to stop her mouth from wandering and blurting out her obvious jealously. 

The two chatted for a while, laughing at each other's inside jokes and discussing about the apartment four blocks away from them that had recently come up for sale. Luisa had wanted it ever since they moved to the Big Apple, and was willing to do anything it took to get that place. 

“It's beautiful, but have you seen the price tag? It would eat into both of our savings accounts. And don't even start about the mortgages!” Beca was for once being the rational one. Having literally been named ‘feisty’ by her blonde counterpart, she always liked to rush head-on into situations that neither of them could afford. 

“I know, I know.” Luisa sighed sadly. 

“Hey, baby, I didn't say no did I?” Beca took her hand and ran her fingers over Luisa's knuckles. 

A smile bloomed on her face. Even if it wasn't a solid decision, it made her feel amazing to think she was this involved with a person. Luisa had always been single, flying solo in life. But Beca had changed that totally, and she was glad. 

Then Alicia came back. She scoffed as the girl faced Beca with the wine, completely blanking her as she did her pouring and ass-kissing and then asked for their orders. 

“I'll have the grilled sea bass, doesn't that sound delicious babe?” Beca poked her nose over the top of her menu. 

“Ye –“ 

“Oh the sea bass is lovely, I fully recommend it.” Alicia cut in, eyes glinting mischievously as she gained the beautiful brunette’s full attention. 

“That's set then. Lu what do you want to order?” 

“I'll take the same thankyou.” Luisa ground her teeth together and let the menu be practically snatched out of her hand, whereas Alicia carefully took Beca's from her, brushing their fingers together. 

After Alicia left, Beca smiled at her girlfriend. It was not reciprocated. 

“What's up, sunshine?” Beca frowned. 

“I do not like the way she looks at you.” Luisa grumbled, folding her arms. 

“Who? Alicia? Do I have something in my teeth?” Beca picked up her spoon and checked her smile out. She was confused as to why Luisa would say such a thing. 

“She looks at you like you're a piece of meat, staring at you and touching your hand. It is not professional behaviour in the slightest.” 

“She doesn't –“ Beca was just about to brush off the comment when she saw the glint in Luisa's eyes. She could practically see the green-eyed monster inside her head. 

“Wait a minute… Are you jealous?” Beca grinned. 

“No! I am no such thing. Jealousy is for weak minded people!” Luisa feigned offence. 

“You are so jelly, babe!”

“I'm more angry than anything. She was blatantly flirting with you and you just let her go ahead and do it!”

“Honey I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice.” Beca gripped both of her girlfriend’s hands.

“I know, I know. I guess I'm just not used to this jealousy thing after all.” 

“You can say that again!” 

Once their meals arrived, they dug in and enjoyed it, for it was delicious and well worth the extra money. Luisa glanced up every few minutes to check if Alicia was looking at them. Whenever she was, the blonde would stroke Beca's hand, kiss her fingers or feed her small forkfuls of food, even if they had the same meal. 

The girl’s eyes visibly darkened from across the room. Bingo. 

Luisa knew it might be wrong to flaunt Beca in this way, or be cruel to Alicia, but in all honesty she didn't care. The jealousy was burning inside her. Beca was her feisty mouse and not anybody else's.

Alicia arrived shortly after that to take their plates away. Once she was busy with both hands, Luisa ‘accidentally’ knocked her full water glass all over Alicia's leg and shoes. 

“Oh I am so sorry! Here, let me help!” Luisa dabbed futilely at Alicia's trousers. 

“Beca, sweetheart, can you pass me your napkin?” 

The brunette was watching in amusement at the fact that Alicia had her hands full, and how the glint in Luisa's eyes had increased tenfold. She couldn't have picked a more mischievous girlfriend, could she? 

Alicia muttered something under her breath, and left with the plates. As soon as she left Beca burst out in giggles. A jealous Luisa was a magical sight, something she'd never seen before. 

“I can't believe you did that, Lu. She was nice! You don't have to go tipping water on all the people that smile at me.” 

Luisa raised her eyebrows, “I think that is exactly what I need to do. I'm treasuring what is mine. Are you okay with that?” Her lips quirked upwards. 

“Being treasured by you? Yeah, uh, I’m pretty okay with that.” 

Beca sorted the bill, which had been brought by a begrudging Alicia. They left, and just as the doorman opened the door to let them out, Luisa slid her hand from Beca’s waist down to her ass, and winked over her shoulder at Alicia. She scowled in response. Well, thought Luisa, jealousy may not be pretty, but it certainly was fun.


	8. Halloween Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Beca loves Halloween. She gets to have a whole day in a year to watch scary movies and eat all the candy she can find. But Luisa despises horror films, yet surprises her girlfriend at the end of the day by celebrating the 31st October in style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Long time no see, folks! I cannot believe these drabbles have not been updated since January. That’s horrible of me. 9 months??? A baby has literally been concieved and born somewhere in the time that it has taken me to write you something. It’s not much, but I love Halloween so I wrote this as a peace offering. I’ve NOT given up on fic!!! I love it too much to leave it, so please enjoy this and perhaps leave me some Bekommissar prompts or headcanons via my Tumblr? 
> 
> Tumblr: stxrybrookesq 
> 
> Thanks, enjoy!!

“Luisa. Luisa. Lu? Luisa?” 

Luisa felt a small poke on her thigh and looked ever so slightly to the left, seeing Beca’s sock clad toe poking at her leg. 

“Yes, maus?” 

“Do you like my socks?” She lifted up her foot like a trained dancer and waved it around in the air, brandishing her new socks like a knight with a sword. They were bright orange, with sneering pumpkins and tiny black cats on. 

“They have pumpkins on, Lu! Aren’t they just the cutest things you have ever seen? And look at the little kitty cats I mean –“ 

“I suppose they’re not completely awful. But please enlighten me as to why you are wearing them?” 

Beca’s eyes went wide, her mouth falling open almost comically. 

“Um, maybe because it’s Halloween in five days? Also known as the best day of the year.” She got up and walked over to the shelving above their TV. A whole shelf was dedicated to her favourite spooky horror films. She let her hands wander over the cases, a small smile gracing her lips. 

“Don’t make me watch Coraline again, Beca. Please. That film scarred me for life.” The blonde shuddered and went back to thumbing through her magazine. 

“Please? Can’t we just watch a little bit?” We can stop before it gets to the scary bit.”

“It’s all scary, engel!” 

Luisa looked up; her girlfriend was holding the movie in her hands, looking forlorn. 

“Pretty please?” 

Then Beca released the mother-load. Her weapon of mass destruction. The only thing that could make Luisa do what she wanted. Her lips slowly morphed into a pout, and (with a lot of effort) she even got tears to form in her eyes.

“Oh my goodness, fine!” Luisa berated herself at the lack of resolve, but she hated seeing her maus sad. 

The brunette raced over gleefully after slotting the movie in and practically jumped onto her girlfriend, snuggling down under their softest blanket. 

“Love you.” She said, kissing the underside of Luisa’s jaw. 

“Yes, I suppose I love you too. Just hold my hand through the scary bits?” 

But she didn’t even need to ask. Beca had already grabbed her hand and was beginning to play with her fingers. Luisa smiled. Maybe horror movies weren’t that bad after all. 

 

A few days later, Beca vowed to try and keep her Halloween tendencies to a minimum, as this was her first one with Luisa and she didn’t want to scare her off. Literally or metaphorically. 

She even managed to keep walking past the decorations aisle in the store, which was an enormous achievement in itself. Her hands itched to put a massive toy spider in her cart, or buy fake fangs and give Luisa a fright. But she shook her head and pushed the cart to the till, having only brought Pillsbury pumpkin cookies anyway. 

Beca walked into their apartment and put the shopping bags on the counter, calling out for Luisa. 

“Lu? I’ve brought cookies we can make. I thought that you would rather spend Halloween baking rather than getting scared or –“ 

She turned into the lounge, and gasped. The lights were dimmed, and candles flickered on the table and shelves. The opening scene to Scream was on the TV, and Luisa was sat next to two fat pumpkins which looked ready to be carved. The walls were covered in thick spiders webs and small ghost shaped fairy lights were hung up around the windows. 

“Welcome home, engel! Do you like my decorating?” 

Beca looked around in wonder. It was her dream come true: a beautiful girlfriend who was prepared to push past her fears and buy all these cute decorations to make sure she had the best Halloween possible. Beca didn’t like to say she was sappy, but something akin to emotion was definitely blooming inside her chest. 

“Lu, this is incredible.” She sat down next to her pumpkin and grinned, “I absolutely love it. You did all this for me? Even if you hate Halloween?” 

“Of course I did. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t support your interests? Now,” She shuffled around in a plastic bag, “Do you want to wear the Dracula costume or the sexy werewolf?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you think Beca would have chosen the Dracula or the Werewolf outfit! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a kudos if you enjoyed, and you can hit me up on Tumblr for a chat or to give me minific prompts (Bekommissar only). Thanks! 
> 
> Tumblr; stxrybrookesq


End file.
